1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to protective covers for electrical outlets and, more particularly, to a weatherproof cover for fitting over an outdoor outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Household electrical outlets are very often situated in outdoor locations so that homeowners may conveniently plug in various outdoor appliances such as electric weed trimmers, sprinkler systems, outdoor lighting, and the like. These outlets are significantly more vulnerable to contamination from dirt, water, and other foreign matter than outlets which are located indoors. As a result, outdoor outlets are usually provided with some type of protective cover for preventing the entry of contaminants.
The most common type of outdoor outlet cover at present comprises a spring-biased lid member which is hingedly connected to the face plate of the outlet and swingable from a closed position covering and tightly sealing off the plug receptacles of the outlet to an open position allowing access to the receptacles. Very often, an electrical outlet comprises a single face plate with a number of plug receptacles formed therein. In such instances, a plurality of the above-described lid members are provided, with each lid corresponding to a different one of the receptacles so that each receptacle may be covered and uncovered independently of the others.
A major problem with the above type of outlet cover is that the hinged lids provide protection only while the receptacles are not in use. As soon as a lid is swung open to allow an electrical appliance to be plugged into a receptacle, that receptacle is open to the elements and thus vulnerable to damage from moisture and the like. Another problem is that the spring arrangement required to bias the lids to a closed position is somewhat complex to manufacture and adds to the final cost of the product.
Various types of outlet covers are also available for mounting over indoor electrical outlets. One indoor outlet cover of particular interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,932 to Heverly. The cover described in the Heverly patent is a box-like structure comprising a base frame screwably attachable to the existing receptacle face plate for seating thereon and an open sided cover box which slips within the frame. The cover box is locked to the base frame by means of protruding tabs which are received in dovetail fashion by cutouts in the frame. The sides of the box carrying the protruding tabs are flexible enough to allow the tabs to slide out of their receiving cut outs when squeezed by an adult, but rigid enough to be considered "child-proof". However, because the purpose of this type of cover is to "child-proof" the outlet rather than to weatherproof it, no means are provided for preventing the entry of water and dirt. Thus, such covers are unsuitable for use with outdoor outlets.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and useful weatherproof outlet cover which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.